Muggles Sightings
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Selene was sick the first time, but all she knew was that the two strangers on the street were going to get run over by a car in front of her if she did nothing. A collection of interactions between the Muggle world (Selene) and the magical one. Probably OC/Draco later on.
1. First Occurrence

_Word count:_ 1090

**First Occurrence**

It's raining outside, and Selene can't help but watch through the glass as the heavy black clouds blur the outside world. The rain falls hard on the grass of her garden and she knows that she won't be able to avoid the mud tomorrow.

Perhaps she should get herself something to eat – there's a piece of chocolate cake left in the fridge and chocolate always makes her feel better – but moving feels like a bad idea. The cool glass feels good against her hot forehead and for the hundredth time that day, she wishes her mother would just hurry back home and take her to the doctor – she already took an aspirin and she doubts anyone could do much more against her fever, but still, it would be nice not to be alone for once.

With a heavy sigh, she moves to the kitchen. After all, even if she created herself quite a comfy corner against the window, she knows her mother won't be happy with her if she learns her sick daughter refused to feed herself.

It takes her a few minutes to find again the comfortable position she was in, and a few more to warm it, but once she's finally settled she's almost salivating at the thought of plunging her teeth into her mother's sweet cake.

She raises her fork to her open mouth and… Suddenly, her eyes catch sight of a young couple outside. The strange thing is that she could have sworn they weren't there a second ago. Where had they come from?

That wasn't the only weird thing about them though. The man was wearing some kind of coat she hadn't seen since she had gone through her grandparents stuff, along with bright scarlet pants and the blonde woman was dressed like one of those Japanese school girls – an uniform that looked neither comfortable or warm – except that it is purple and yellow.

Selene has to blink at that. Seriously, who even wears that kind of clothes? And by such a weather? She has to be dreaming!

She rubs her eyes and blinks again, but no such luck. The young couple is still there. They're now twirling and dancing in the middle of the street. _Of her street._ They look like idiots, and even though she can't see them that well, she just knows they're laughing (at what she doesn't know) by the way they're clutching at their sides as they try to walk normally. It isn't working.

Selene blinks again. _This has to be a nightmare_, she thinks. _A punishment from whatever gods might exist for the fact that she cheated on her last Math exams. I won't ever do it again, I swear. Just please, don't let them be run over by a car just in front of my home while I'm the only one here and the phone isn't working. I'll do whatever you want, just please. I really, really don't want to see people die in front of my house._

It's just her luck to have suicidal strangers show up in the middle of the day while she's the only one in the whole neighborhood. And to say her mother kept telling her a mobile phone would be useless! Ah, to see her face when she would learn that her only daughter had had to let two strangers die in the middle of the street because the stupid phone had decided to stop working…

Of course, just as she thinks about this, a car speeds by the couple, narrowly avoiding them and copiously splashing them as they run to leave the middle of the street.

_Well, there's that_, she thinks. _At least now they will know to… And nope. They're already back in the middle of the street, never mind that they just nearly DIED!_

"Seriously, how stupid can they get?" She mumbles to herself, her teeth biting into her bottom lip anxiously. She breathes deeply and risks another look through the window. Sure enough, they're still dancing or whatever it is they decided they had to do in the **middle** of the **street**.

Selene feels slightly better – maybe it's the chocolate, or maybe it's because she finally has something else to focus on, like the two idiots who look like they won't live to see the end of the day – but she also knows that she could never live with herself if she let them outside, under the pouring rain and they got run over by a car.

Maybe they're happy, but they could very well be happy somewhere else, and if they liked standing in the rain so much nothing stopped them from doing it elsewhere, preferably far away from her. She too likes to be under the rain sometimes, but that doesn't mean that when she does it she suddenly becomes suicidal and forgets where she is, like the weirdly dressed couple apparently do.

It's with a heavy sigh that she dresses herself enough to go outside and grabs an umbrella. She just knows her mother will kill her if she knew what she's about to do, but then again if her mother disagreed that much she should have been here.

"God, please let them not be serial killers or criminals or whatever… And please let mum never find out about this," she whispers to herself as she opens the door. Immediately, the wind whips against her cloak and she hasn't even got the time to protect herself with her umbrella that she is drenched in water.

So much for staying warm and dry because she's sick.

Thanking her mum for making her buy boots able to stand water even if they're not very fashionable, she avoids the puddles and goes closer to the couple. She sees them a little better now – they look only a couple years older than her – but she doesn't talk until she's sure they can hear her. The rain's pretty loud after all.

She closed the door behind her and now she's struggling with her keys – and of course she drops them in the mud.

By the time she gets them and looks up, the couple has disappeared. She rubs her eyes and looks again, but the street is empty and the only sound she hears is the deafening sound of the water pounding on the ground.

Perhaps she dreamed it all. But a soaked yellow scarf is lying just a few feet away from her in the gutter tells her otherwise. After all, hadn't been the women wearing it?

**AN/**

**So this is me, starting yet another story, or in this case collection. Knowing myself, it probably will evolve into something more, but for now this is just a collection of Selene (my OC) sighting witches and wizards. They're unrelated, apart from the fact that she's the one sighting them. For now at least.**

**This story also won't be a priority of mine. It'll be updated when I get an idea and when those are written.**

**Kudos to anyone who can guess who the couple was :p And if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave them in a review.**

**This was written for:**

** -the Legendary Gods and Goddesses, Hachiman**

** -the Colors Competition, Brown (positive)**

**Review to let me know what you thought?**


	2. Second Occurrence

_Word count :_ 2023

**Second ****Occurrence**

_The next time something weird happen, it's really different. For one, there's absolutely no rain and for two, she's actually introduced before anything happen._

There's also the fact that she has been a bit paranoid ever since that strange couple in the rain but let's not talk about that. The discarded scarf is absolutely not folded in her wardrobe because she really hadn't picked it up from the gutter. She doesn't look at it every morning when she looks for something to wear to reassure herself it hadn't all been a hallucination of her feverish mind. Nope, not at all.

(She guesses the saying is true. Denial really ain't just a river in Egypt.)

_Still, she had thought she was prepared. Turned out, she of course wasn't and that day that had been but a step in the path of her life to hell. In a manner of speech of course. She hasn't done anything (yet) that could guarantee her a place in the ever-hot party downstairs._

_But to go back on that second meeting._

About two months have passed since whatever had happened when she was sick, and Selene hasn't mentioned anything of her 'adventure' to her mother. She's not suicidal, thank you very much, and telling her mother that she went walking under ice-cold rain with fever would have been asking for it. It has gotten to the point where she almost has forgotten the whole thing. Almost. She knows even her mind isn't twisted enough to imagine two strangers that weird (that and the scarf she isn't keeping).

Anyway, this time she isn't even at fault. She's not sick, she hasn't drunk or smoked anything and she was for once minding her own stuff and that only.

She hadn't counted on her best friend, Elisa, though. You see, Elisa had moved here two years ago, leaving her dreadful suburb of London for London's dreadful suburb. She had had a boyfriend in her previous town though, and she had refused to let go of him. So since then she's been sending him letters, mails, texts and just about anything she thinks of so they could stay in touch.

She is apparently very much in love and her boyfriend is one of the things she constantly talks about - that and her love for rock music.

Both things aren't things Selene really understands but Elisa is nice and she hadn't minded supporting Selene when she had decided she needed to lose weight. They have a weird friendship, and sometimes they fight so badly they don't talk to each other for weeks, but they always end up friends again in the end. Thus the title of best friend.

One of the things she doesn't really like about Elisa though is her ability to play matchmaker. It's funny when she's in on it, but unfortunately her friend also like to consider her as a test subject, which means she has already met every free guy in Elisa's family, her neighbors and the friends of her numerous cousins, all suspiciously free. Not that some of them hadn't been seriously good looking. She had even dated one for a few weeks before they broke up because they just didn't fit.

However, this day was supposed to be different.

_(In retrospect she really doesn't know why she thought it would be so, but then it had seemed a perfectly normal assumption.)_

It all begins when Elisa finally manages to set up a date with her boyfriend. They haven't seen each other, apart from Skype videos, for three months and with the strange disappearances of last year Elisa's parents hadn't been that keen on letting her out to meet with someone who didn't lived on the other side of the street.

Selene is of course happy for her friend and she thinks it would be nice to meet her boyfriend when Elisa asks her to come with her. After all, she has heard of the boy for the last two years, she has consoled her redhead friend when she cried all the tears in her body after a bad argument and the 'He will never want to see me again after what I've said 'Len. You don't understand, I was terrible with him!' and the 'I'll never speak to him ever again in my life'. It's only normal she meets him now.

_(She should have known better.)_

They meet him in front of the cinema. Elisa had decided she wanted something simple and since there was no way Selene would go bowling, they had agreed on a movie and then ice-cream. Her boyfriend had agreed almost immediately, as long as the movie wasn't one of those stupid love stories that nobody actually believe can be real.

The boy is probably two or three years older than her; which means he only is a year older than her friend at the maximum. He looks a bit overweight but he also has the look of someone who tries to lose weight (and she would know since she did that too).

Her friend smiles and immediately hooks her arms around his neck and kisses him. Selene knew she would but it still comes as a surprise. It feels like she's invading on something private so she diverts her gaze and find herself staring at someone else, someone standing suspiciously close to Dudley, or as she named him in her mind, 'the boyfriend'. That someone looks strangely uncomfortable with the situation but there's something familiar in his expression.

Ah yes, she knows what it is. It's the same expression she saw on her own face each time Elisa introduced her to a friend of hers who was single. In other words, her friend has been playing matchmaker again, and unless guys are now somehow adept at organizing such meetings, the redhead has contaminated her boyfriend.

The guy isn't half bad to look at. He has pretty green eyes and his hair is seriously amazing (what kind of gel is he using?) but he's a bit too thin to her taste. Plus, he has a look in his eyes that screamed 'I'm taken'. He obviously had been roped into this against his will, perhaps last minute or for some favor. From what she knows of the guys in her class, anything's possible.

"Selene, this is Dudley, my boyfriend," introduces Elisa as she stands happily next to him.

"Seriously? And here I thought you kissed strangers in the street every day! I'm very disappointed in you Elisa. Have you been lying to me all those years?" Selene answers with a smirk and she relishes in the dark blush on her friend's cheeks. It's her revenge for the matchmaking and her friend is used to it by now anyway.

Selene steps forward and shakes the extended hand. "Nice to meet you Dudley. I've heard a lot of things about you." He smiles and then he turns back to his girlfriend, obviously intending to make the most of what little time they have together.

Which means it's up to Selene to introduce herself to the dark-haired boy who looks like he wishes he could be anywhere but there.

"Hi, I'm Selene. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry, Dudley's cousin. It's, uhm, nice to meet you I guess."

"Likewise."

It's very clear he's uncomfortable and that he wishes to leave. Actually, the more the silence settles between them, the more Selene wants to leave too and let the happy couple in front of them alone. But she promised to her friend that she'd be there so she can't leave.

Finally though, they move because the movie is about to start.

"I'm sorry," she manages to whisper as they enter the room. "I should have known Elisa would try something like that. It's not the first time and I understand perfectly that you aren't interested or anything. I didn't know Dudley would bring anyone with him and I thought she had stopped matchmaking after last time failure." She's rambling, but once she started explaining she couldn't stop herself.

She can't see if he heard her but when he turns his head there's a small smile on his lips. She figures he must have after all.

Somehow the only seat available for him is next to her – she suspects the couple chose that séance in particular so that they would have no choice but to seat next to each other. The places are nice though, they have a pretty nice view of the screen and enough pop-corn to last them the whole film. Or rather, she has enough pop-corn to munch on while she ignores the kissing couple next to her and tries not to be bored to death by the movie.

At least the company is nice. Harry quickly warmed up to her as soon as he understood she really wasn't interested ('Sorry, but you really are not my type. Now, would you please stop hogging the pop-corn?'). That, and he too thought the film absurd. Apparently there is something funny about the way the magician dresses in the film but the rest is really inaccurate. Selene doesn't really understand what but she figures he must be one of those guys addicted to sci-fi and fantasy. There are some in her high school after all, and he certainly fit the stereotype with those glasses.

They have a rather interesting conversation in hushed tones during almost the whole film and surprisingly no one interrupts them. She thinks they must be too focused on the film, or they're just as bored as she is. The theater is small anyway, so there aren't that many people to bother.

She learns that the only reason Harry came is because, as she had supposed, he was roped into this by his cousin. He had gone to see how Dudley was – he hadn't seen his cousin in over a year –and had arrived when he had been leaving for this date. He tells her he still doesn't know why he came. He also has a girlfriend who's called Ginny.

She tells him that the only reason she came was that Elisa had blackmailed her into it and that she'd rather be at home with a good book or in a garden somewhere, enjoying the sun. They both enjoy making fun of the couple in front of them but they're really relieved when the film is finally over.

They then eat ice-cream and she thinks the day isn't a total loss after all, even if she probably never will see Harry again. They're not really friends anyway, and the only thing they have in common is that they disliked the film and thought Dudley and Elisa were disgustingly sweet.

He leaves with his cousin at the end of the day and it's then that she notices how the two of them had shared at most a couple of words and that Dudley was eyeing Harry like he was a bomb about to go off.

She doesn't think anything of it and she puts the meeting at the back of her mind, ignoring pointedly Elisa's attempts at knowing what she thought of Harry. There's nothing to talk about after all. He was nice but he's already taken and so not her type.

It isn't until two weeks later that something weird happen. She's eating at the local McDonald when she finds a discarded paper stuck under her right shoe.

There, impressed black on white, is a photograph of Harry, and just under it are the words 'Undesirable No. 1'. It looks like a joke but she wonders who would put it here. She remembers the couple who disappeared in the middle of the storm nearly three month ago. _Maybe they're linked_, she thinks. _But with what and how?_

She asks Dudley if he has a way to contact his cousin – she doesn't dare asking him about the paper, lest he thinks her crazy – but he has none.

In the end, she doesn't have her answers because she doesn't know where to start, and the strange flyer joins a yellow scarf in an otherwise empty drawer.

**AN/**

**This came to my mind in the middle of the night and I finished it later today. If you have any questions about it, just ask :p My mind may have been tired at some point so if anything doesn't make sense, tell me.**

_**A little review for this poor author?**_


	3. Third Occurrence

_Word count:_ 1126

**Third Occurrence**

The third time is a bit like the first in that she only sees something from afar, but it's also different in that it still isn't raining. There's also something that make her connect the 'incident' with the time she saw those people under the rain. Harry's flyer, as she calls it, is different. She doesn't really know what to make of it, but there's something inside of her that tells her it's not a joke or something to be dismissed immediately.

It's why she keeps all of this a secret, not even confiding in her diary. Not that that diary was ever safe; since she knows her mother sometimes read it. That is, when she can find it.

_(And of course she can't talk of it to anybody because really, who would believe her?)_

It's almost the end of her summer holidays this time. She's going to an amusement park with Elisa and Dudley to have some fun before they have to go back in classes and work.

The day is sunny but not too hot. It's her perfect weather, allowing her to dress lightly and yet not to sweat just from standing under the sun like she did when she went on holidays to Egypt with her mother a couple of years ago.

Elisa and Dudley have been spending as much time together as possible, a feat made possible by the fact that his parents had actually left Privet Drive and moved a bit closer. That Dudley had gotten his driving license helps too, and it's also how they are going to the amusement park. They try to include her as much as possible in their activities, for which she is thankful, but truthfully she'd rather they stopped dragging her to all of their activities and just enjoyed them together. Each time Selene ends up feeling like the third wheel and even if neither of them means it, she's almost always left behind.

She knows the chances that something like that happen on their outing are high, but it's an amusement park so she really doesn't care. She always has had a soft spot for roller coasters for as long as she can remember, as well as any kind of 'attraction' that could give her an adrenaline rush.

And someone has to take photographs of Elisa trying to eat a chocolate waffle and of Dudley carrying the big pink elephant he just won for his girlfriend.

Not only is Selene the only one with a camera but she also knows better than to trust her friend with it. Last time Elisa tried to take a photo she somehow managed to empty the battery (which was full five minutes before) and a vital component had spontaneously burned. The salesman (?) hadn't understood it either.

And Selene loves photography anyway. She thought about going into it for a while, but she's not really sure she doesn't want to keep it for a hobby. She also has had her eyes on medicine for a while... Becoming a doctor sounds interesting.

The day is great. She takes photos of everything, from the roller coaster she did to the goldfish she somehow won. She doesn't know what she'll do with it, probably release it or give it to the next kid she crosses. In this place there are plenty of them, and she remembers from when she was their age that getting goldfish seems like winning to the lottery. Or perhaps she could put in in someone's back or drink, discreetly. No, that would be mean. (Even though the old man who sneered at her friends when he saw them kissing would probably deserve it - but then it would be mean to the goldfish).

She also takes her friends. She has them sharing candy floss and wearing strange purple beards made of strands of sugar, Elisa cooing over the pink elephant as tall as her like it's a two year-old child, a video of Dudley shooting and failing to hit his target as his girlfriend breath in his neck like a creepy ghost. She has rather amusing pictures of the haunted house that they just had to do and a few she snapped secretly of the couple sharing those looks. She wants to say they look like fools on those but truthfully she finds those too cute to criticize.

She plans to give those to the both of them on the very last day of the holidays. They have planned to meet and she knows her gift will please them. The pictures where they have the stupidest or strangest faces will be added to her album, the one where she keeps everything she doesn't want to forget from her teen years (it might also be used as blackmail, but if Elisa wanted to avoid that she wouldn't have asked Selene to be in charge of immortalizing the moment).

It's when she gets her photos a few days later and looks at them that she notices there aren't all perfect. It wouldn't bother her usually, but this time the imperfections aren't just that because they show impossible things.

For one, the photo she took of herself in front of her favorite roller coaster has a blurred figure in the corner. She couldn't have seen it then, but now she can and the negatives don't lie. There this strange smoke-thing behind her and it almost shapes like a person. A person appearing in the middle of the crowd, unnoticed.

Another is on a video she took. She can clearly see her favorite couple bickering over the last 'churros' but there's also a shimmering figure passing just beside them, nearly invisible if not for the fact that her camera captured some kind of light reflection on the thing, whatever it/he/she is.

She thinks it's a ghost for a moment but it doesn't fit with the thing's movements. It avoids people as it walks and something tells her she wouldn't have seen anything if not for her camera.

For a few seconds she's reminded of the belief saying that a camera can capture souls but she knows better than to acknowledge that theory. Either her camera malfunctioned or it saw something she doesn't have the means to understand yet.

She looks at the photo and her small video again and she decides it must b the second option because the first one makes even less sense.

In the end, both photograph and video go fill the not so empty anymore drawer in her room and she tries to forget them, concentrating on choosing the right pictures to gift her friends.

So what if part of her mind tries to understand if every little thing in that drawer really is connected?

**AN/**

**So here I am again, publishing a new chapter that I wrote in the middle of the night. I shouldn't be writing this (I have other stories to update) but those ideas keep coming.**

**Anyway, I'm really happy people like this so far. I hope you liked this chapter too.**

**A little review to let me know?**


End file.
